


Make Me Feel

by goldheartedsky



Series: The Thrill of It All [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Birthday Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Exhibitionism, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/pseuds/goldheartedsky
Summary: It’s Bucky’s birthday.Steve helps him celebrate in the best way he can think of.





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to [Sweetener](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141547)

* * *

 

The streets of Brooklyn are noisy and crowded, but Steve’s not interested in a fight tonight.

Unless it comes from Bucky.

He clutches his sketch pad underneath his arm as he wedges his way toward the Navy yard. Most of the dock workers have begun to head home, but Bucky had promised to stay late and wait for him to show up. He had been talking about how the other fellas at the yard wanted to take him out for drinks that night, it being his birthday and all, and Steve had done everything in his power to tempt him with their own night out.

The docks are turning dark as he slips past the gates and into the shipyard. Stopping to try and count the docks, Steve checks his watch. He’s ten minutes late and hopes Bucky didn’t leave already.

“You looking for someone, kid?” a voice calls out, followed by a couple of laughs. Steve looks over to see a group of men approaching him, a surly looking redhead at the front of the pack.

He’s a little indignant at the “kid” comment but shrugs it off, holding his art supplies close to his chest. “Yeah, you guys know James Barnes? I think he works in dock 8? ‘m supposed to meet him here tonight.”

The smirks turn into genuine grins as the men look at each other. The tall redhead says, “You must be Barnes’s buddy Steve, right? He said you might swing by tonight. That kid never shuts up about you.” He points to his left, past all the machining shops and dry docks. “Dock 8 is about 300 yards that way. We’ve got a big ol’ tanker we’ve been working on. Can’t miss her.”

Steve tries not to smile like a cat that’s just cornered a mouse but the smirk spreads a little too far. “Thanks guys. Gonna help that idiot celebrate his birthday without too much trouble.”

A couple of the men share a look and Steve knows that, of all the talking Bucky must do about him, these guys knew that he was the instigator of all the trouble he and Bucky could ever get into. “Just go easy on him, Rogers,” one of the other men says. “Don’t need t’ hear stories of you two gettin’ bailed out because you started some bar fight.”

Bucky clearly didn’t spare any details. Well, maybe a couple.

“Don’t worry,” he says with a devilish grin. “I’ll let him come back in one piece.”

He heads off in the direction of the dock, the last few dockworkers filtering out past him. Spying the tanker ship the redhead had mentioned, he turns down the dry dock, looking around for Bucky.

“Y’ain’t supposed to be down this way,” a gruff voice says from the shadows, making Steve jump. A cloud of cigarette smoke billows as the figure steps out into the light, arms crossed.

The pounding in Steve’s chest eases when he sees Bucky grin around his cigarette. “You fuckin’ asshole,” he says, swinging at the older man’s shoulder. “Can’t go around scaring me like that. I got heart problems.” Bucky catches his fist, thumbing his fingers open to kiss his palm gently. Steve’s breath catches as he pulls his hand away, muttering, “Someone’ll see, Buck.”

The brunet rolls his eyes and looks around. “You see anyone here? Huh? Huh?” he asks mockingly. Steve puts a hand on his hip as Bucky nudges their toes together. “It’s just you and me, baby.” Bucky raises an eyebrow at the sketch pad, asking, “What’s that for?”

Steve smirks a little and says, “You didn’t I’d come without a birthday present, did ya?”

“I don’t know if another Steve Rogers portrait is a decent enough birthday present for turning 24. I already got half a dozen back at home.”

“You don’t have one like this, trust me,” he says, watching the grin pull at Bucky’s mouth.

His heart is beating heavy in his chest at sweat still glistening on the taller man’s body, the dirt and grime covering him in a fine layer. He just wants to run his hands over Bucky’s exposed arms and chest, the other man having stripped down to his undershirt. It had been an unusually warm spring day and the entire city had shed its winter clothes to soak up the sun. Bucky was no exception.

“You’re lookin’ at me like a dog in front of the butcher shop,” Bucky teases as he tosses the butt of his cigarette on the ground, shaking him out of his thoughts. “Come here.” He throws an arm around Steve’s shoulders, pulling him in close. “Just relax,” the older man hums, leaning down to kiss him just behind his ear. “Ain’t nobody gonna see us. Thought that’s why you wanted me to stay late.”

Steve tries to let the tension drop from his shoulders and neck but, even after almost six months of them sharing the same bed together, he always worries about what it’s going to look like when the two of them go out in public. Maybe someone catches a clandestine smile, or sees their intertwined fingers underneath a diner table, and both of their lives are over. A jail cell would separate them in the worst way imaginable.

“Hey, punk, look at me,” Bucky says, stopping them suddenly.

Steve grips his sketch pad and pencils tighter in his hand as the brunet kisses him a little too roughly, trying to bring him back down to earth. He closes his eyes, grounding himself in the sweet taste of hand rolled cigarettes in Bucky’s mouth, in the salty sweat on his lip, in the callouses on the fingers on his face.

He thinks about the birthday surprise he’s planned as the taller man slips his tongue in Steve’s mouth and feels everything else melt away.

His blood rushes like the tide in a storm and he can hear Bucky chuckle low in his throat. “You really getting yourself this worked up over one little kiss?” he says, grinning at the flush burning across Steve’s pale cheeks.

“Maybe I’ve gotten something else up my sleeve,” Steve whispers, pulling away and grabbing Bucky’s hand. “Gotta walk with me first.”

The brunet glances at him out of the corner of his eye, expression dark and hungry as he laces his fingers in between Steve’s. They stroll through the abandoned ship yard, weaving through the machinery and scrap metal. The moon is out big and bright and full, casting a low glow over them. It’s still achingly warm and Steve just wants to strip out of his clothes already.

They weave down one of the dry docks, the iron piled high, shielding them from the prying eyes of the world. The stars reflect off the basin as they stop, Steve letting go of the other man’s hand and pulling a crate over. He pushes Bucky away and sits down, saying, “Strip.”

Bucky laughs hard, holding his stomach, and says, “Yeah right, Steve.”

“I mean it,” he says, pulling out his sketch pad. “Take your clothes off.” Steve pulls his pencil out, pausing over the page as he says, “Come on, strip.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and begins to unbutton his undershirt, stripping out of it quickly. He stops, unbuttoning his pants. “You sure about this?” he asks, looking down at the younger man. “Right out here in the open?” Steve nods in satisfaction, making Bucky sigh and continue to shirk his pants off. “You’re going to be the death of me, Steve Rogers.”

“Oh stop it,” he says. “You’ll get naked for almost nothing but you won’t do it out here? Some kinda boyfriend you are.”

“ _Boyfriend_?” Bucky asks, smirking up from his untied boots. “We going steady now?”

“Boyfriend’s a lot easier to say than my best friend who I’m sleeping with, oh, and by the way, am head over heels in love with,” Steve grins, pointing his pencil at the taller man. “Underwear too, Buck.”

Bucky shifts from one foot to the other, rubbing his bare thighs anxiously. He can see the blush burning furiously across Bucky’s tan cheeks and it almost makes the whole thing better. Steve knows that Bucky would follow him to the end of the earth, would do anything he wanted, and he wants to know how far that goes. “Steve, come on,” he says hesitantly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “We really gotta do this out here? Can’t we just go home?”

“Take. Off. Your. Underwear,” Steve says, lowering his voice in the way he knows will stop Bucky dead in his tracks.

And stop him it does.

He freezes, eyes wide and body tense. Bucky’s chest heaves as he shoves his underwear down around his ankles, stepping out of them carefully. He stands there, completely naked in the cool air, fists balled at his sides as he waits for instructions.

Steve leans back against one of the welding machines and takes in the view. Bucky had the most incredible body, all long hard lines and muscle, but he looked softer in the moonlight. More delicate, like something to be taken apart and touched with cotton gloves. Steve wets his too dry lips and says, “Fuck, you look incredible.”

Bucky inhales sharply when his cock jumps at the praise. His eyes are dark as he swallows thickly, asking, “What do you want me to do?”

“Touch yourself.”

This time there’s no argument, no whine, or complaint slipping between the older man’s lips. He just lets out a shaky breath, hand snaking down his abs. His eyes slip closed as his fingers trail over the dark coarse hair before wrapping around his half hard cock. Bucky’s breath hitches as he strokes himself slowly with a loose grip.

“Look at me,” Steve orders, trying to keep his composure together as his pencil touches down on his sketch pad.

Bucky’s hand tightens around himself as his eyes flutter open, all of the blue in his eyes soaked in the black of his pupils. Steve begins to sketch in silence as the older man continues to stroke himself. He tries to capture the way Bucky’s abdomen tightens with every downstroke, the bulge of the vein in his arm, the way his hair begins to fall into his face, but it’s not enough. He watches Bucky’s thumb swipe over the head of his prick, fully hard now, and feels his own twitch in his pants.

“Pinch your nipples,” he says, glancing up from his drawing. “Get them all hard like I do when I bite them.”

The brunet lets out a shaky moan, a slight shudder running up his body. His wrist twists on the upstroke, pace quickening. “Can’t you... can’t you come touch me?” Bucky asks, voice just on the edge of begging. “Please?”

“I’m busy, Bucky,” Steve says firmly, continuing to refine the lines on the page. “Be a good boy and do what you’re told.”

“Okay... yes...” Bucky chokes out, his free hand coming up to his chest.

“Yes what?”

The older man’s hand stills around his cock as he looks at Steve, eyes slightly unfocused from the overwhelming euphoria building in his body. Steve knew Bucky loved it when he took charge like this, defiant and demanding like he was out in the rest of the world. Bucky saw him for what he really was and was more than happy to let him take over underneath the sheets. Or, in this instance, lack thereof.

He looks back at Bucky patiently, unflinchingly steady in his gaze as he waits. There’s a unspoken demand in his question that needs to be satisfied before they continue. Bucky lets out a sharp exhale as he breathes, “Yes _sir_.”

Steve nods, a thin smirk crawling across his face as he watches Bucky’s fingers tighten around his nipple. The older man’s mouth falls open, a low moan slipping out as he rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. Steve stops to sketch the lines that cut through Bucky’s furrowed brow, eyes half lidded as he begins to stroke himself again. He has to remind himself to breath when the brunet lets out a whimper through gritted teeth. “Harder,” he says sternly. “Your other nipple too.”

He can see Bucky’s legs begin to shake as he switches to the other side of his chest. In the cool moonlight, the red, puffy skin stands out proudly and Steve just wants to drag his tongue across it to soothe it like Bucky’s used to.

But he doesn’t and won’t, just goes back to drawing the hard lines of the older man’s leaking cock. Steve could probably draw it from memory at this point, but there’s nothing like having it hard and dripping in front of him, Bucky’s long tan fingers wrapped around it tightly. He has to resist the urge to just drop everything and crawl to his love, to suck his cock into his mouth, because that would just spoil all their fun.

Bucky’s hips stutter as his hand moves faster, fisting his cock in earnest. “Please, Steve, just-”

“Please, sir,” Steve reminds him, not even bothering to look up from the page.

“Please, sir, I need to... I’m gonna...” he gasps, knees shaking so badly that Steve doesn’t know how he’s still upright.

Grinning evilly, he puts down his pencil and says, “Stop touching yourself. Hands off.”

The brunet lets out a broken whine as he drops his hands, panting quietly in the silence of the docks. Bucky’s cock sits flushed and hard against his stomach, twitching at the lack of relief. Steve can see a drop of pre-come leak out of the slit, crawling down the shaft like molasses. Sweat pools at Bucky’s temples as he swallows thickly, choking out, “God damn it.”

Steve looks up at the trembling man in front of him, eyes dark, and orders, “I want you to taste yourself.”

Bucky lets out a low moan, deep in his throat, and sways slightly where he stands. Steve watches him with dark eyes as the brunet swipes his fingers over the head of his cock obediently. He can feel a white hot pit begin to burn low in his stomach when Bucky sucks his fingers into his mouth, eyes slipping closed.

“You’re so good, baby. So good at following orders for me,” Steve says, pressing his palm to his crotch and rocking up against his hand. “You’ll do anything I say, won’t you?”

Bucky’s fingers fall from his mouth as his hips shift, searching for any kind of touch. “Yes sir,” he says, words tumbling out quickly. “Whatever you want.” His lips are slick with spit and pre-come as Steve picks his sketch pad up again, capturing the moment before it disappears. Bucky’s fists ball up again, fighting the urge to move as he begs, “Please, can I?”

“Can you what?”

The older man’s eyes clench tight, his jaw tensing as he chokes, “Can I touch myself again?”

Checking his watch, Steve counts the seconds that go by as Bucky squirms in front of him. After almost a minute, he finally looks up, murmuring, “I’ll allow it. But go slow. Take your time.”

“Thank you, sir,” Bucky breathes, hand wrapping around his cock again. Steve watches the taller man stroke himself slowly, eyes shut tight as he teases himself. Bucky’s thumb drags over the exposed head of his prick, his body shivering at the light touch. His muscles in his thighs shake as they try and keep him upright, and Steve wonders how long Bucky can do this before he falls to his knees.

His drawing is almost done by the time Bucky begins to work himself up to the edge again, the brunet’s breath coming hard and fast through his nose. It’s an incredibly indecent rendering, one never allowed outside the confines of their relationship, but god if Bucky isn’t as beautiful on the page as he is in front of him.

Steve closes his the sketch pad and sets it down on the ground next to the crate. “Open your eyes,” he says, watching Bucky’s hand move faster than he should allow. “Look at me.”

The older man’s eyes open heavily, dazed and unfocused as his stomach tightens on the downstroke. Bucky’s legs shake like he’s touched a live wire, adrenaline racing through his veins like fire. He breathes like he’s been running a marathon or has been hauling scrap for hours, panting out quiet moans as he struggles for air.

“Do you want to come?” Steve purrs, using his sickly sweet voice that should tip Bucky off, but the brunet is too far gone to notice.

Bucky nods shakily, all words lost in his haze of need.

Steve leans back against the arc welder and crosses his legs, trying to ignore his own erection as he says, “Take your hand off your cock.”

“P-Please,” Bucky stutters, stopping the motion but unable to remove his hand. He grips the base of his cock hard, a single tear leaking out the corner of his eye in desperation. “Please s-sir, don’t make me...”

“Take it off,” he repeats, more forceful this time. “I’m not going to tell you again, Buck.”

After almost five seconds, Bucky finally drops his hand and lets out a loud, broken gasp. “S-Steve...” he whimpers, voice matching his trembling body. “Please...” His prick is achingly hard at this point, flushed head dripping steadily onto the dirty dock below. Bucky digs his nails into his thighs, nails digging in hard enough to whiten his skin and knuckles.

“How long do you think you can do this for?” Steve asks, voice low and dangerous. “Think you could come without even touching your prick if I got you worked up enough?”

The older man shudders violently, cock bobbing at his words. “P-Please...” he begs quietly.

Unbuttoning his pants, Steve releases the pressure on his own erection as he wraps a hand around himself. Bucky watches him hungrily, fidgeting restlessly as he fights the urge to touch himself again. Steve strokes himself lazily, grinning when the other man moans weakly. “I’ll let you touch yourself again,” he starts, delighting at the way Bucky’s eyes light up in anticipation. “But, you can’t touch your prick. Anywhere else is fair game.”

The brunet shudders again, letting out a choked sob as his knees buckle slightly. “I c-can’t... I need t-to...” he stammers, the flush spreading down his chest.

“Touch yourself,” Steve orders firmly, tucking himself back into his pants. This was about Bucky, not about him. Bucky lets out another quiet moan at the demand, hands finally releasing their grip on his thighs. In the pale light of the moon, he can see the crescents the other man’s short nails had left in his skin.

Bucky’s fingers trail up over his stomach, the muscles beneath tightening at his touch. His eyes flutter shut, dark lashes washing over his tan cheeks, as he drags his nails over his nipple again. Steve watches him tug on the flushed skin, harder, more needy this time, his body trembling in anticipation. He rolls the bud of his nipple roughly between his fingers, his head dropping as he gasps quietly. Bucky’s hips roll up uselessly into the night air with no friction to aid his desperation.

His eyes roll back into his head as his other hand winds through the dark hair around his cock, being careful to follow orders and not touch it. Watching the breath catch in the brunet’s chest as he cups his balls, Steve wets his too-dry lips and asks, “How’s that feel, baby?”

Biting the inside of his cheek to stifle a moan, Bucky presses his palm hard against his balls as if he’s trying to stave off the rising swell. “Yes sir...” he whines, nodding furiously.

“I _asked_ how it _feels_ ,” he growls, watching Bucky’s legs shift apart slightly. “Answer me.”

Steve can see the older man’s hand disappear deeper in between his legs and, judging by the deep crimson flush that spreads across Bucky’s cheeks from ear to nose, his fingers must be dragging over his hole. The sound that falls out of Bucky’s mouth is somewhere in between a moan and a sob as he croaks, “‘s good. So good, sir.”

They’re both painfully hard at this point and Steve is grateful for the crate he’s sitting on, otherwise he’d probably be face down on the dock, all the blood having rushed out of his head long ago.

“I bet you wish you could get your fingers in yourself, don’t you?”

Bucky nods quickly again, moans flowing freely as his body shudders. Steve smirks as the brunet’s hand inadvertently finds his cock, stroking himself absentmindedly in the fog of his desire. “You broke my rule, Buck.”

As quickly as the taller man had wrapped his fingers around himself, they disappear, Bucky shaking his head. “I d-didn’t... didn’t mean to, s-sir,” he pants, nails digging into his red nipple. “I’m s-sorry.”

“Stop touching yourself,” Steve murmurs, watching the tears leak down the other man’s cheeks. “Hands off, Bucky. You should’ve listened to me.”

“Ah... _ah_ , p-please...” Bucky chokes out as he drops his hands again. His legs shake, knees buckling as he bends over, catching himself on a metal beam. Steve watches him gasp for air, swallowing the sobs in his chest, and wonders if he’s pushed Bucky too far. Wonders if they’ve gone past his breaking point.

He cuts the role-playing act and stands up, taking a step closer to the older man as he asks, “You okay, Buck? Wanna keep going?”

Bucky breathes heavily for a minute, tear stained face buried in the crook of his elbow, and Steve can hear the occasional breathy moan slip out. Finally, he turns his head, eyes dazed and bloodshot, and Steve has never seen him so gone before. His cock hangs hot and heavy between his legs, dying to be touched by anyone, by anything, and yearning for release. Every muscle in his body has been wound tight, and tenses even further when Steve touches his side lightly.

“Buck, you gotta answer me,” he presses gently, the older man still gasping out quiet moans. “You gotta tell me if you’re okay to finish this.”

It takes a minute but finally Bucky nods his head, a strained whimper the only answer he can manage.

Steve tangles his fingers through the dark strands of the other man’s hair, pulling him into a lewd kiss, tongues slipping together easily. Bucky all but melts into his mouth, the taller man whining low in his throat. He pulls the brunet away roughly, shoving him back as he says, “Get down on your knees.”

He isn’t sure if Bucky actually goes down willingly or just finally collapses under the weight of his desire, unable to form complete thoughts. He looks up at Steve, wide eyes unfocused as the man watches him undress quickly, sloppy breaths falling out of his open mouth.

Steve strips down to his bare skin, goosebumps forming in the cooling air, and runs a thumb across the older man’s bottom lip. “So good for me. You love this so much, don’t you?” Tears leak out the corners of Bucky’s eyes as Steve slips two of his fingers into the brunet’s mouth, dragging them teasingly across his tongue. He moans around the digits, sucking lightly as Steve teases, “You want more than this, baby? You want my prick in your mouth?”

Bucky nods dazedly, a garbled, “M’yes, s-sir,” working its way around his fingers.

He pulls his fingers out to stroke his cock lightly, trying not to let the taller man see how much he’s worked up already. Everything Bucky did drove him absolutely wild, but nothing turned Steve on more than seeing him so completely and utterly blissed out. He craved the way he could make Bucky tune out the world around them, just with a few well spoken orders.

“Open your mouth,” Steve hums, dragging the head of his cock across the brunet’s flushed lips. Bucky obeys with a desperate groan, letting his jaw drop open to take Steve fully down his throat.

It takes all the self restraint in the world not to just grab the the back of the other man’s hair and fuck his mouth in earnest. But Steve takes his time, thrusting shallowly against Bucky’s curling tongue. He drags his thumb over the stretched corners of Bucky’s lips, letting out a soft moan when the older man hums in gratification.

He thrusts his hips deeper, wondering in the back of his mind how much of his cock the brunet could take. Steve hits the back of Bucky’s throat and feels his knees shake when Bucky gags, tears brimming in his steel blue eyes. He doesn’t pull away though, just lets Steve lose control and fuck his mouth wantonly. Steve curls his fingers through the sweat slick strands, holding him in tight as spit leaks down the front of Bucky’s chin. “So fucking good for me,” Steve breathes shakily.

Wet hot tears slip down Bucky’s cheeks disorientedly, as he looks up at Steve. Like he needs the validation, the murmured words of approval.

“You want me to ride you, baby?” he purrs, stroking Bucky’s hollowed cheeks as he pushes farther down his throat. “Want me to let you come, once you’re finally inside me?” The older man lets out an unholy moan around his cock, shuddering violently. Steve chuckles and pulls out as he says, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Bucky hangs his head when Steve steps away, shivering like it’s twenty degrees outside, and is unable stop the quiet, panting moans that fall out of his mouth. Steve can see the red, puffy skin of the other man’s nipples standing out sharply in the dark and wonders if Bucky had been pinching them again to keep from touching himself. But Steve is so fucking proud that his love listened well enough to not break his rules after the first time.

Steve runs his fingers across the brunet’s tear stained cheek, murmuring sweetly, “Lay down, baby. You’ll feel so good soon.”

He watches Bucky lay down on his clothes shakily, body squirming in anticipation. His dark eyes roll back into his head as his hips keen into the nothingness. “P-Please, sir, S-Steve,” he stammers mindlessly, face flushed as red as his leaking cock. “Pleasepleaseplease.”

Steve kneels down, straddling the older man’s hips, and grins when Bucky’s back arches, hips snapping up at his touch. “Relax, Buck,” he soothes, reaching between his legs to grab the other man’s cock. Bucky bites the inside of his lip to muffle a cry, finally getting some relief as Steve runs the head of his prick lightly over his still slick hole.

“ _S_ - _Steve_...”

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun,” he hums, teasing himself with the brunet’s cock. “You should’ve been there, Buck. I had my fingers in myself for almost an hour, stretching myself open so I was ready for you. Ready to take you whenever I decided you were ready to fuck me.”

Lining himself up, he lowers himself down onto Bucky’s cock, the stretch and the burn encompassing his entire body.

Bucky’s mouth drops open in a loud moan and Steve has to clap his hand over the older man’s mouth to silence him. “Shhh...” he murmurs, gyrating his hips. “Someone will hear you. And we don’t want that, now do we?”

The brunet’s body shakes uncontrollably and Steve knows that Bucky’s mind is completely gone at this point. Bucky’s hips stutter as unintelligible sounds come pouring out of his mouth, muffled by Steve’s palm across his lips. Sweat and tears pour down his face, dripping across his flushed skin.

Steve can feel the hard drag of the other man’s prick inside him as he fucks himself up and down a little too roughly. He braces himself on the hand covering Bucky’s mouth as he strokes himself quickly, thumb swiping over the already leaking head. Neither of them are going to last long, he knows that much. “You gonna come for me, baby?” he gasps quietly, knees digging into the rough wood of the dock. “You can if you need to.”

The fire in the pit of his stomach sinks lower, burns hotter as he pulls his hand away, allowing Bucky’s obscene moans to sink into his ears.

The brunet shakes his head frantically, panting as Steve rides him faster, more desperately. His eyes are scrunched tight like he’s still trying to hold everything together. “N-No,” Bucky stutters, his chest rising and falling faster and faster. “P-Please... have to...” He lets out a sharp whine as Steve rocks in his lap, fingers grabbing at the younger man’s legs. “Have to l-let m-me...”

Leaning down to capture his mouth in a dirty kiss, Steve grinds his hips down, murmuring into the older man’s mouth, “Let go. Come for me.”

Bucky’s body tightens like a bow, strung back along an invisible cord. Steve’s hand holds his chest steady as his mouth drops open into a silent cry, his body finally betraying him as he comes hard. Every muscle in his body goes taught, cock pulsing as he bends and twists under Steve’s will. Steve rides him through it, no space between their trembling bodies as the shockwaves hit.

As the older man keeps thrusting weakly, he can feel Bucky still hard inside of his body.

“Jesus, are you going to come twice?” Steve breathes, taking in the curve of the other man’s arched neck as Bucky’s hands drop from his body, gripping the wood underneath. He can hear Bucky’s nails drag along the boards of the dock underneath the sound of skin against skin. “Think you will even if I don’t let you?”

There’s no way Bucky’s mind even understands the words coming out of his mouth, based on the heavy sobs he lets out as he desperately tries to suck air in through his nose. Steve can see the tears leaking out from his clenched eyelids and wipes them away with shaking fingertips. Bucky chases his touch, moaning wantonly with need as he leans into his hand. “S-Steve... ple... _f_ - _fuck_...” he chokes out, eyes rolling back out of his head.

“You fill me up so good, baby,” Steve purrs, the heat building in his stomach and his thighs. Bucky’s cock brushes against his prostate and he bites his lip to muffle a low moan.

He wraps a hand around himself, stroking himself quickly as he rocks in the older man’s lap. He’s been so painfully hard since he had cut Bucky off from touching himself that Steve knows he isn’t going to last long. Swiping his thumb over the head of his cock, he finally lets a quiet moan slip out of his mouth, shuddering and breathless.

Bucky’s hands fly up to grip his hips, grounding himself on Steve’s body as the younger man whispers, “Happy Birthday, Buck.”

Steve comes quickly with a quiet gasp, come leaking through his fingers and dripping onto the brunet’s stomach. Bucky’s hips snap up as he clenches down around him, mouth dropping open noiselessly.

“Such a good boy,” Steve says, dragging his fingers across the older man’s bottom lip, his stomach clenching as Bucky greedily sucks them into his mouth. “God, you’re fucking perfect,” he hums as he presses his fingers further down Bucky’s throat, the other man’s moan rattling around his hand.

Bucky gags slightly, his eyes dazed and unfocused as his hips thrust up weakly. His tongue laps at Steve’s fingers, licking them clean as spit and come trickles out the corner of his mouth. He makes an unintelligible sound low in his throat, like it’s strangled deep in his chest, as his legs begin to shake violently. His thrusts drop out of their rhythm, his nails digging into the soft muscle of Steve’s ass.

Pulling his fingers out, Steve leans down to capture Bucky’s mouth in a wet kiss, tasting the bitter salt on his tongue as he sinks down on the other man’s cock. Everything is becoming almost too much, every nerve of his body humming with electricity.

Suddenly Bucky shudders underneath him, gasping like he’s drowning into Steve’s mouth. His body shakes as he comes again, no permission given or needed this time. His tan cheeks are damp with sweat and tears as he holds Steve’s thin hips tight against him, burying himself deep into the blond.

Steve runs his fingers through the brunet’s damp hair, murmuring, “It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.”

He climbs off of Bucky, the drag of the older man’s softening cock heavy as it pulls out of his body. His chest heaves but nowhere close to the rise and fall of Bucky’s as Steve lays down on the dock next to him. The stars are out, bright and clear, and the only sound is their breath coming in unison.

Tucking his nose against the taller man’s shoulder, Steve runs his fingers carefully up and down his sternum, feeling Bucky’s heart race underneath his fingertips. “You did so good, Buck. You’re so good for me... Listen so well...” he hums gently.

It feels like an eternity before Bucky finally comes back into his body, mumbling incoherently as he turns dazedly to Steve, “Jesus... gonna... be death of me...”

Steve chuckles quietly, digging his handkerchief out of his pocket in an effort to clean them both off. “Had to make sure your birthday wasn’t one you were gonna forget. Now you’ll have a picture to remind you.”

Bucky wipes his eyes with the back of his arm and lets out a shaky breath. “I love you...” he says, kissing the top of Steve’s head exhaustedly. “Even if you try and kill me.”

Pulling his shirt and underwear on, Steve kneels down over the older man and grins softly. “If I wanted to kill you,” he says, “I would have had you go for more rounds. But I wasn’t sure if you could handle it.”

Bucky lets out a low, choked whine and feels around for his undershirt. “You are the worst boyfriend in the world.”

Steve’s heart swells at the word as his hands pause at the buttons on his pants. He looks down at the brunet’s moonstruck blue eyes and can’t imagine a future where Bucky isn’t at his side. He knows that someday they’ll be torn apart by life’s expectations of them, but right now there wasn’t anything that could drag Steve away from him. He was going to hold on to Bucky and moments like this if it killed him.

“I love you, you know that, right?” he whispers, pulling his suspenders over his shoulders.

Pushing himself up on his shaky elbows, Bucky looks at him with wide, fervid eyes and nods, muttering, “I know. I can’t ever forget that.” The flush is still spread over his face and chest as his eyebrows furrow. “I love you too.”

Steve leans forward to kiss him deeply and whispers against his lips, “I hope this has been the best birthday ever.”

“Couldn’t imagine anything better.”

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
